lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Janet Brennan Croft
Janet Brennan Croft (born 1961) is an American Tolkien scholar and writer, and frequent contributor to the yearly scholar-review Mythlore, joining its editorial board in 2006. She holds many duties at the libraries of Rutgers University in New Jersey, and previously for others in Okahoma. In the early 2000's Croft began writing articles for Mythlore and the Tolkien Society's Mallorn, and soon authored War and the Works of J.R.R. Tolkien, a book studying the impacts of J.R.R. Tolkien's wartime experiences. She also writes on literature of the other Inklings. Croft has collaborated with other Tolkien scholars on four essay compilations, such as Tolkien in the New Century: Essays in Honor of Tom Shippey in 2014. Around that time, she also advised in the making of Peter Jackson's film The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. She resides in Pennsylvania, USA. Books & articles written *2002 - "The Great War and Tolkien's Memory: an examination of World War I themes in The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings" in Mythlore,'' vol. 23 no. 4 *2003 - "Reading ''Lord of the Rings: The Final Attempt: an analysis of a web community" in Mallorn, issue 41 *2003 - "'The utter stupid waste of war': J.R.R. Tolkien on World War II" and "The Mines of Moria: 'Anticipation' and 'Flattening' in Peter Jackson's The Fellowship of the Ring" in Proceedings of the Southwest/Texas Popular and American Culture Associations *2004 - "Beyond The Hobbit: J.R.R. Tolkien's Other Works for Children" in World Literature Today (January-April edition) *2004 - "The Morality of Military Leadership in J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings" in Mallorn, issue 42 *2004 - "'The Young Perish and the Old Linger, Withering': World War II in the Works of J.R.R. Tolkien" in Mythlore, vol. 92 *2004 - "Bid the tree unfix his earth-bound root": Themes from Macbeth in The Lord of the Rings" in SEVEN: An Anglo-American Literary Review, vol. 21 *2006 - Entries "Farmer Giles of Ham", "Gríma (Wormtongue)", "Haigh, Walter E. (1856-1931)", "Merry", "Pippin", "Rankin/Bass Productions, Inc.", & "Shakespeare" in J.R.R. Tolkien Encyclopedia: Scholarship and Critical Assessment *2007 - "Three Rings for Hollywood: Scripts for The Lord of the Rings by Zimmerman, Boorman, and Beagle" in Fantasy Fiction Into Film (ed. Leslie Stratyner & James R. Keller) *2007 - "How I Learned More About Hobbits" in Silver Leaves, issue 1 *2007 - "'Bid the Tree Unfix his Earth-bound Root': Themes from Macbeth in The Lord of the Rings" in her collection Tolkien and Shakespeare: Essays on Shared Themes and Language *2007 - "Notes and Documents: Walter E. Haigh, Author of A New Glossary of the Huddersfield Dialect" in Tolkien Studies, vol. 4 *2009 - "Naming the Evil One: Onomastic Strategies in Tolkien and Rowling" in Mythlore 107/108, vol. 28, no. 1 *2011 - "Túrin and Aragorn: Embracing and Evading Fate" in Mythlore, vol. 20 no. 3 *2011 - "The Hen that Laid the Eggs: Tolkien and the Officers Training Corps" in Tolkien Studies, vol. 8 *2011 - "Jackson's Aragorn and the American Superhero Monomyth"Picturing Tolkien: Essays on Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings Film Trilogy *2012 - "On the origin of ideas" (review of Jason Fisher's Tolkien and the Study of His Sources) in Mallorn, vol. 53 *2014: "Tolkien’s Faërian Drama: Origins and Valedictions" in Mythlore, vol. 124 *2014 - Compiled Tolkien in the New Century: Essays in Honor of Tom Shippey with John Wm. Houghton, Robin Anne Reid, John D. Rateliff, and Nancy Martsch *2015 - Compiled Perilous and Fair: Women in J.R.R. Tolkien's Work and Life with Leslie A. Donavan *2016: "Bibliographic Resources for Literature Searches on J.R.R Tolkien" in Journal of Tolkien Research, vol. 3 no. 1 *2016 - "Tolkien's Faërian Drama: Origins and Valedictions" in The Return Of The Ring: Proceedings of the Tolkien Society Conference 2012 *2018 - "Doors into Elf-mounds: J.R.R. Tolkien's Introductions, Prefaces, and Forewords" in Tolkien Studies, vol. 15 External links *Profile at Rutgers Libraries *Academia page *Interview by Michael Martinez for Middle-earth.xenite.org, October 2011 Category:Real People Category:Writers Category:Librarians and collectors Category:Real World Category:Tolkien scholars